1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for selecting a network in a portable terminal which supports both of a Global System for Mobile telecommunication (GSM) and a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for selecting a mobile communication system optimized in a country which only provides the WCDMA service, to address the problems of high power consumption and long service acquisition time, resulting from repeated searches by a mobile terminal running an auto mode change algorithm for the GSM and the WCDMA when a portable terminal travels within a country which provides only the WCDMA service, such as Japan and South Korea, or when the portable terminal moves from Europe or North America, which provides GSM service, where the GSM is serviced to Japan or South Korea.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a network selection mode is set to an auto selection mode, a present-day portable terminal supporting both of a Global System for Mobile telecommunication (GSM) and a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) repeatedly searches for the GSM service and the WCDMA service until it obtains a service. This happens even when the mobile terminal is in a country that does not provide the GSM service. In this situation, unnecessary power is consumed and a service acquisition time is drastically delayed.
In a “No service” or “Limited service” region, the portable terminal continues searching for the GSM mode and the WCDMA mode until it obtains the service. As a result, the portable terminal continues to search for the two modes until it moves into a service area, which considerably increases power consumption.
Particularly, when a WCDMA portable terminal travels to an area where only provides GSM, the portable terminal cannot acquire service and continues to search for the WCDMA network. This search causes serious power consumption.